A Teenager's Life
by Crazy animal lover
Summary: Sakura was a new transfer student to Leaf High. She had been going to Sand High before her mom gave her news about getting a new job in the Leaf Village. How will Sakura's life be changed? Well you'll just have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry but I do not own Naruto or any other character or…ANYTHING! Except for this story though…so sit back, relax, and read please!**

**Summary: Sakura was a new transfer student to Leaf High. She had been going to Sand High before her mom gave her news about getting a new job in the Leaf Village. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 1: Introduction

Sakura and her mom had drove four hours on the road before they finally arrived at the Leaf Village. They had already had some carpenters build them a house so when they got there they could go ahead and get settled. Sakura knew her mom wanted the best for her, but she was still sad some since she had to leave all her friends at the Leaf Village. So after Sakura and her mom had fixed everything up, Sakura was in her room looking at some of her pictures of her and her friends.

Before her mom had come in, she had been looking at a picture that had been taken recently with her friends holding a banner saying "_WELL MISS YOU!"_ on it. Sakura frowned at the memory of leaving her friends. Her mother saw the picture and sighed. "Sweetie…I know you miss your friends, but I'm positive you'll find some new friends here. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to be friends with a girl as kind and cute as you" she said smiling trying to make Sakura feel better.

Sakura's pov

I put the picture away in a box and slid it under my bed._ "Well I might as well get used to it I guess…" _ I thought. "Thanks mom" I said and smiled at her reassuring her that I was okay. "Well I just got a phone call from your dad and he said he was coming in about three weeks at the most" her mom replied. "Oh okay." I said. My dad was usually always on business trips all the time so I didn't get to see him very often. Even when he did come back home, he only stayed usually for two or three days before he had to go back on another business trip.

"Okay remember tomorrows your first day of school so get ready and best of luck!" my mom said. "Yeah I will" I told her. "Okay you better be getting to bed soon it's already 9:45. Time sure goes by fast." She said." "Yeah…" I said thinking about yesterday how I was still in Sand High and now how I was going to at a whole new school and was in a whole new place. So after my mom left, I pulled the covers over my head and started dreaming about tomorrow…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok, I know this was short but this is just going to be my introduction to the main story. So don't worry I'll make the other chapter longer. Yeah…I know "Leaf High" and "Sand High" sounded really lame but I didn't really know what else to put and I just decided to keep it as that. Till next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm back! Now I shall present you with chapter 2! **

**I don't own anything that has to do anything related to Naruto so if you're mad… *becomes Scrooge* bah humbug! Okay yeah…I know it's going to be Halloween instead of Christmas but I felt like saying it anyways. –Grins-**

**Also I want to personally thank Mistyjet for reviewing on my last chapter. You're so awesome! (Gives a very, VERY bright smile) **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning 

The next day Sakura woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She turned over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. It became silent…until she looked up and saw what time it was…

Sakura's pov

I screamed…literally. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALREADY THAT TIME!? I'M GOING TO BE _SOOO_ LATE DARN IT!!!" I quickly threw off the covers, not even bothering to fix the bed, and ran to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and threw them on. Then I ran to the bathroom and fixed my hair and did everything else I usually do in the mornings. After that I ran down the stairs and saw my mom.

"Hello dear, what's the matter?" she asked. "What's the matter?! Look at the time! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" I told her. She looked up at the clock. "Oh, I didn't realize it was that time already. Sorry dear, I would've woken you up by now if I would have realized." she said. "Its okay mom I'll just run to school." I said. "Well, ok then. I made you some toast here." She said and handed me a piece of toast. "Thanks mom, bye!" I told her and ran out the door grabbing my stuff and putting on a jacket with the piece of toast in my mouth. "Oh my gosh I am already late for my first day of school! " I thought hurriedly running towards my new school.

After five minutes of running I finally made it to my classroom.

"You're a minute late Miss Haruno. Where have you been?" asked my teacher. "Well you see…" I began. "It's ok, I was just joking. I know it's your first day of school here at Leaf High so I will excuse you this time." He said. "Ok, thanks." I said and smiled at him. "By the way, my name is Iruka Umino. You can just call me Iruka-sensei if you like though." He told me and smiled back. "Alright, I will." I said. "You can sit next to the boy with spiky black hair there by the window." He pointed. "Ok" I said.

I walked up towards the boy and sat down. She noticed that the boy just sat there staring out the window the whole time. He looked _really_ bored. All the desks were fit for two people only. In front of me was a girl with what looked like blue or purple hair and beside her was a boy with blond spiky hair.

The blond boy turned around. "Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The ice cube you're sitting by is Sasuke Uchiha. (The boy just snorted at the nickname.) Then he swung his arm around the girl beside him. "And this right here is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto said very loudly. "Hello" said Hinata blushing from Naruto's _loud_ comment. "Umm…well hello everybody. My name is Sakura Haruno." I said. "That's a very pretty name, Sakura." Hinata said. "Thanks" I said and smiled back to her. "Sorry Sakura, but this here ice cube isn't very sociable because he is weird, but he's very popular with the lady's for some reason. I just don't see what the girls see in him" said Naruto, "I'll try to get him to speak for you. SPEAK!" commanded Naruto while pointing his finger at Sasuke. Next thing he knew was he was hit in the head with a History book and fell over, all thanks to Sasuke he was smirking at him.

"WHY YOU!!!" Naruto shouted and jumped up from the ground and started glaring at the boy. "By the way, I'm not the weird one. You are dobe." Sasuke said. "Grr, I told you before to stop calling me that!" Naruto said angrily. "Yeah, and I told you before to stop calling me an ice cube…dobe." Sasuke said and smirked. "ARGH! YOU…YOU…ICE CUBE!" said a very frustrated Naruto. "Nice one." Sasuke said sarcastically. Boys the boys continued to bicker so Hinata and I started our own little chat.

"Do they always act like this?" I asked. "Yeah, if they didn't argue every day, something would be seriously wrong with the world." Hinata said. We both laughed. "Hey, why don't you join me at lunch and see my friends and we can all hang out?" Hinata asked. "I wouldn't be bothering you guys would I?" asked Sakura worriedly. "Not at all! You wouldn't be bothering us and we would love to have a new friend." Hinata answered reassuringly. "Ok, sure I'll come then." I said happily to have found a friend and maybe to even get some more friends on the way already on the first day of school.

Sasuke's pov

Why arguing with the stupid dobe, I looked over to Sakura where she was chatting with Hinata. "She's pretty cute, plus she doesn't seem like one of those drooling fan girl zombies. The only thing that's strange about her is her hair, but she looks pretty with it and her emerald eyes go well with it to." I thought.

Naruto's pov

I realized that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to me anymore. I was so MAD! "How DARE he look away from ME!" I thought. That's when it hit me. "Wait…what is he staring at then?" I pondered. I followed Sasuke's gaze. An evil grin came onto my face and mischievous glint in my eyes for a second but quickly disappeared when Sasuke turned back and looked at me.

"I was that so don't try to look all innocent and tell me what you were thinking" commanded Sasuke. "Oh it was nothing…lover boy." I said teasingly. "What are you talking about now, dobe?" said Sasuke. I ignored the urge to punch him in the face for the name he called me and continued to aggravate him. "Oh I had seen you staring at Sakura, ice cube." Naruto whispered so nobody was able to her him but Sasuke. "I was only staring at her weird hair. That was all." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "_Oh sureee_, whatever."I said back to him while rolling my eyes. "Hn." was all Sasuke said before he ignored me and turned around to start staring out the window again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sorry if it's kind of bad. This is my second story after all so I'm still getting used to things and trying to make things better. So please, PLEASE comment and tell me how I did! It would really make my day! It might motivate me more to write sooner too since I'm kind of lazy. If you don't…I might cry! (Pouts) Well anyways, thanks for reading and watch out for Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everyone, I'm so sorry! I know this is a late update and all…please forgive me! Anyways, lets go ahead with chapter 3!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3: A Food Fight!

Lunch time came later that day. Hinata had introduced me to the rest of her friends. Her friends were: Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi. She already knew Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. So already Sakura had made 10 friends. During lunch, the girls had their own table and the boys had their own one.

Mean while at the girl's table…

"So you moved from Sand High to here because of your mom's new job?" asked Ino. "Yeah…" Sakura said. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tenten. "It's just that I remembered all of my other friends back at Sand High…but I'm okay." Sakura answered with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Actually Sakura wasn't okay at all. She really missed her friends back there. But then she remembered that she had new friends who seem really nice so she replaced her fake smile with a true one.

"Well don't worry! Were your friends!" said Ino cheering Sakura up a little more. "Thanks" She told her. "So does your mom think you guys are going to stay here permanently or not?" Hinata asked. "I asked her, but she's not sure yet." Sakura replied. "Oh…well I hope you do stay here at Leaf High because I feel like you're a very close friend to me already." said Hinata. "Yeah, me too." said Tenten. "And me three!" said Ino energetically. "Yeah I feel the same." Sakura said happily. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata talked to her all about Leaf High and other things.

At the boy's table…

"So the new girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno, right?" asked Neji. "Yeah, and also she's Sasuke's _girlfriend_." Naruto answered snickering evilly on the inside. "I told you dobe that I was only staring at her hair and that is all so don't make a big scene about it! So no, she is not my girlfriend. I don't even know her that much!" said Sasuke angrily. "So finally Sasuke actually has a crush on someone." Neji snickered. "It's about time too." said Kiba. "I will strangle you all if you don't shut up. " Said a steaming Sasuke whose eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. "You wouldn't strangle me. I'm your best bud." Naruto said giving Sasuke an innocent smile. Sasuke just ignored him. "Girls are troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily. "If they make food they aren't so troublesome though Shikamaru." Said Choji." "Is food the only thing on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. "Basically" Choji said cheerfully. All the boys sighed. "Anyways, we will think of a plan to get ice cube here and Sakura together somehow." said Naruto. "That's it, I warned you dobe." said Sasuke.

"Huh, what are you planning on…?" Naruto started to say, but before he could finish Sasuke had picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it directly at Naruto's head. It landed all over his face and in his blond hair. "Why you little…" Naruto said and then threw a handful of spaghetti at Sasuke and it hit him on his chest and a little bit went in his hair. "This means war!" both thought at the same time. Then they both smirked and stood up on the table. "FOOD FIGHT!" they shouted in chorus. They then jumped off the table and started throwing food at each other. After a few seconds everyone in the cafeteria was throwing food at one another.

"Not again! I just bought this shirt yesterday!" Ino yelled fuming. "A food fight? At our school we never dared to have a food fight because the principal was so scary when he got angry." Sakura said. She flinched slightly a past memory…

_*Flashback* (Sakura's pov)_

_Sakura had been and talking with Temari and their other friends at a table. It was lunch time and everyone was having a special Thanksgiving dinner. While walking to a table, a boy had tripped over his own feet and all of his food had landed on the face of Karin, the brattiest girl of all. She had shrieked and then fumed with anger. She picked up her tray and dumped it all over his head._

_While the food went all over him, it had accidently landed on some people nearby. They had thought somebody at their table threw the food so they got angry and started throwing food at each other which hit other people too so then those people started throwing food and…well you get the point._

_So in the end, everyone had ended up throwing food at each other. So the cafeteria was a complete, let me repeat, a COMPLETE mess. Sakura felt__** REAL**__ sorry for the janitors who had to clean this mess up._

_Right when the boy, who started the whole mess, was about to through a bunch of turkey at some random person, the principal grabbed his wrist. "ENOUGH!" yelled the principal. Everyone froze like a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar._

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" he angrily asked. No one answered. His eyebrow twitched. "I asked…WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he asked again. Then he looked down at the boy who he was holding. WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" he questioned. "U-Uh…I-I had tripped during lunch a-and spilled my f-food on Karin and they got m-mad and s-started throwing f-food…" he said quietly. "Ok, you and Karin REPORT TO MY OFFICE ON THE DOUBLE! THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! AND I'M TALKING TO EVERYBODY! Then the principal had left and everyone let out a shaky breath they didn't realize they had been holding. "Wow…never mess with that dude…" Sakura said. Temari just shook her head agreeing, eyes still wide open._

_*End of flashback*_

(Sakura's pov)

The girls had flipped their table to make a shield for themselves. "Yeah, well we are not supposed to have food fights, but usually the boys tend to start them anyways." Tenten answered. "We just had one last week" Hinata sighed. "Well I am going out there to Shikamaru to ask what happened this time." Ino declared. "Hey, can I come with you?" I asked while dodging a potato. "I don't mind." Ino said back. "Ok" I said and we both went quickly to the boy's table. When we got there, we found Sasuke and Shikamaru behind their table. The other boys had gone out in between the battlefield.

(Normal pov)

"Hey" Shikamaru said when he saw us beside him. "WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?!" Ino shouted at Shikamaru. "COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER WOMAN!?!" Shikamaru shouted back. "Yeah, probably" Ino declared happily. "Anyways, so what happened to cause the food fight?" Sakura asked. "Uhhh…well…boy stuff." Shikamaru said remembering that Sakura was the main cause of it. "Oh, ok" Sakura said. Shikamaru then decided to leave and go to another table and pulled Ino along with him.

"So, I see you've been hit with spaghetti" Sakura said while laughing. "Yeah, thanks to the dobe." Sasuke said back. Sakura laughed again. Sasuke just gave her an annoyed look. "Heh heh, sorry" Sakura said still giggling a little. Right then, someone had come running and accidently knocked over the table Sakura and Sasuke was using for protection. Sakura has still been laughing some when Sasuke noticed a whole bunch of macaroni was flying straight towards her. Sasuke, luckily gifted with fast reflexes, grabbed a nearby tray and blocked it. "Err…thanks. That was a close one." She thanked him. "No problem." He said back with a smirk. "Whoa…he looks so hot…okay stay focused!" thought Sakura. They put the table back up. After a few minutes though, everybody had been covered with food.

"So how long do these food fights last?" Sakura turned to face him. He faced her and said "Well it usually last until the principal comes." Then something happened. Some idiot had through a big glob of lasagna and meatballs at Sasuke's back and he fell straight on top of Sakura and their lips came into contact. Luckily no one saw this thanks to their precious food-covered table. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and blushed a crimson color. Sasuke quickly scampered off of her. Sasuke cleared his throat and looked the other way.

"Yummy…cherry flavor" the naughty boy inside Sasuke (aka: his inner) thought. "SHUT UP!" Sasuke though/yelled back at the boy in Sasuke's head. "Oh come on. You know you liked it." The boys said back. "I said SHUT UP!" Sasuke thought back.

Sakura had sat up and had sort of frozen. "Umm…sorry about that. I didn't mean that to happen." He said still not looking at her. "I-It's okay" she said back to him. "CHA!!! Sasuke actually kissed me! Even if it was accidental, he still KISSED ME!" inner Sakura said to herself in joy. "Oh why did you have to come out now" Sakura thought to herself. "Because I can." Inner Sakura said back triumphantly. "Sorry…" Sasuke said again. "Really it's fine! It was just an accident anyway!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her reassuringly.

"Please don't mention this to any of our friends. Especially the guys. They would have a field day if they found this out." Sasuke said. His eyebrow twitched just by thinking of what they would do. "Ok, I won't. The girls would probably too." Sakura said. Sakura thought of what they would do and her eyebrow twitched also. They both sighed. Friends could be really crazy at times. "So we will keep this little incident between us okay?" Sasuke said. "Okay." She answered back.

Finally it was the end of the day and they were back inside their homes. It had started raining on the way home and Sakura had forgotten her umbrella so Sasuke had to take her home. Sasuke dropped her off and said goodbye. Sakura was in her bed now slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face dreaming of her and Sasuke's kiss. Back at Sasuke's house Sasuke was dreaming the same thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well so how was it? I thought it ended up okay, but that's just my opinion. So tell me what you think and look for the 4th chappie when it comes out! And yes, I know I put chappie. I just couldn't resist…Oh yeah, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! AND EAT LOTS OF TURKEY! (Hides in a bush and watches a turkey. Then leaps for it…and comes a foot away from grabbing it. Then the turkey runs away…drat...)


End file.
